


Not Human

by GneissCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GneissCastiel/pseuds/GneissCastiel
Summary: Dean isn't dating a human.





	Not Human

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinda based on this post](https://m-sherezade.tumblr.com/post/171692843420/an-angels-kiss)

It happened when Dean and Castiel were making out in the Dean Cave™️. It had only been a week since they both had pulled their heads out of their asses and admitted their feelings. They hadn’t really gotten any farther than this: Trading lazy kisses and sensual brushes of tongue. Dean wanted to take this slow and do this right. Cas was content with whatever Dean wanted to do. So no one had made a move towards a next step. 

Until now.

Dean was thinking about how no one has ever tasted quite like Cas. When he felt this rush of warmth and pleasure moving through his body. A warm tingly sensation running through his outer extremities. Leaving him heady like after an orgasm and wondering what the fuck just happened?

Dean slowly pulled away from the angel who was slowly trying to melt into him.

“Cas? What was that?”

Cas, who seemed to still be recovering, licked his lips and kept staring at Dean’s. He shrugged in response to Dean’s question and went to lean in for more.

“Cas? Hey.” Dean said putting an arm between himself and what looked to be a hungry angel. “Wait, why do I feel like I just came in my pants like a teenager?”

“What did you feel Dean?” rumbled Cas a little deeper than usual. 

“I don’t know it was ... this, this rush ...like, well the only thing I could compare it to is when you heal me... but stronger?” 

“My...Grace?...I’m sorry Dean...I...I didn’t mean to...I lost...”

“Hey, Hey ...You don’t need to apologize. Did you miss the part where I said it felt like an orgasm? That was awesome, man you don’t need to apologize I was just curious that’s all.”

“I thought you may not want to be reminded.”

“Reminded of what?”

Cas broke eye contact and looked away. “That I’m not...human”

“Cas, What are you talking about I know you aren’t human”

“I thought when we are like this that you would like me better if I acted more human.” 

“Cas...”

“I thought I would be more attractive to you that way”

“...more attractive? Cas... Hey look at me please” Dean moved closer and into Cas’s line of vision to try to catch his eyes. “I am not dating a human. I’m dating you, Castiel. I love YOU. Wierd grace-filled kisses and all.” 

“Thank You...I...love you too.”

“Com’ere,” Dean said pulling Cas in close. “Where were we?... I know let’s see if I can get you to lose control like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "Hi" to me on tumblr at [gneisscastiel.tumblr.com](http://gneisscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
